Missing You
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: "El resto de mi vida", si tú no estás conmigo, es una cruel condena con el mundo como prisión y la agonía de carcelera. Serena... Te extrañaré siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Saludos a todas._

Tras una larga ausencia, heme aquí de nuevo, con lo que será un fic corto.  
A manera de introducción, les dejo éste POV de Darien.  
Haciendo la usual aclaración que los personajes de Sailor Moon, como todas sabemos son propiedad de Naoko T., y que hago éste fic por mero placer propio y para quienes lo lean, así como que el poema de al final es mi creación, las dejo con la lectura.

* * *

"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."

_**- Alphonse de Lamartine.**_

POV Darien.

Pareces dormida, mi dulce Serena.

¿Estarás soñando?

¿Pensarás en mí?

¿Será que me extrañas como yo a ti?

Quisiera poder engañarme a mí mismo y pretender que duermes, que cuando todos se hayan ido te levantarás de ahí, te estrecharé en mis brazos, y al contemplar el azul de tu mirada, tu alegre sonrisa, recordaré porqué mi existencia tiene sentido.

Desearía poder refugiarme en el consuelo de la locura, escaparme a algún sitio en mi mente en donde estemos juntos, amándonos con la intensidad del primer día impregnándonos la piel, y con la paz en el alma que nos dieron los años en compañía.

Mi carácter pragmático me niega tal escape, por lo que, en un acto defensivo, mis sentimientos se escudan tras la máscara de la indiferencia, de una fingida resignación que estoy muy lejos de alcanzar, pues la realidad y su crueldad me superan.

He perdido la noción del tiempo contemplándote, y creo que he extraviado también la sensatez a la par de las horas, ya que juraría que he percibido movimiento en tu frío lecho.

El cansancio, el anhelo, el dolor… no logro adivinar qué es lo que me traiciona, pero sin duda el acompasado movimiento de tu pecho es producto de mi imaginación.

Tú no respiras.

No hay más vida en tu cuerpo.

Como médico, sé perfectamente que no hay margen ni lugar para la absurda, ridícula esperanza.  
Aún así, ¿cómo hacerle entender eso a mi corazón?, que rechaza rotundamente el aceptar que el cadáver que yace en el ataúd eres tú: mi amiga, mi amada, mi amante. Mi todo.

Es demasiado, no lo tolero.

Y antes de permitir que la pena me doblegue, evado la tristeza, al menos de momento, con detalles triviales como el itinerario de los próximos días.  
Lo cual no es precisamente agradable tampoco, pues me resulta tremendamente difícil tan sólo el considerar pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti.  
"El resto de mi vida", si tú no estás conmigo, es una cruel condena con el mundo como prisión y la agonía de carcelera.

Intento de distracción fallido.

Haciendo un segundo esfuerzo, recorro el velatorio con la mirada.

Frente al féretro, en la primera fila, se encuentra tu familia, la cual también he llegado a sentir como mía.  
En sus ojos encuentro el reflejo del mismo dolor que llevo dentro.

Aún en medio del sufrimiento que nos une, al observar cómo tus padres se toman de las manos, es inevitable el pensar lo afortunados que son al tenerse el uno al otro para sobrellevar todo esto.  
Una repentina punzada de envidia seguida de una aflicción descomunal me obliga a desviar la vista.

Detrás de ellos, en la fila siguiente, están tus amigas y amigos más queridos, un grupo que me aceptó como parte de él desde que nuestra relación se formalizó, hace ya muchos años.

Tus amigas están desconsoladas, impactadas.  
El suyo era un cariño de hermanas, es una herida profunda la que deja tu partida en sus corazones.

Alejado del resto, y con una expresión casi sombría, incluso muy parecida a la que hay en mi rostro, está Haruka, al lado de Michiru.

Jamás logramos llevarnos del todo bien, la cortesía entre nosotros existía únicamente por ti.  
Sé que la amistad que los unió era sumamente especial, que él fue importante en tu vida.  
Y de no ser por su relación con Michiru, dudaría de que él te consideraba su "hermana pequeña", pues su actitud a veces distaba de la de un protector hermano mayor.

En el otro extremo de la habitación veo a Seiya, otro amigo tuyo con el que tampoco logré simpatizar, siendo un factor determinante en éste caso el conocer sus sentimientos hacia ti.  
Nunca intentó disimular su amor, incluso, en mi ausencia trató de ganarse el tuyo. Al no conseguirlo, te ofreció su sincera amistad, y tú, como era de esperar, aceptaste.

De haber estado en su lugar, yo me habría alejado de ti.

El continuar con la amistad a pesar de sus sentimientos, me parece más bien un acto masoquista que hasta la fecha no logro comprender.  
Ha de ser terrible estar a tu lado, amarte, sentirte cerca y a la vez inalcanzable, y verte feliz con alguien más.  
A veces, sólo a veces, creo que me apena su situación.  
Otras, la mayoría, a decir verdad, simplemente desearía darle un puñetazo por su osado intento de conquista.

Tal línea de pensamiento carece de importancia ya, pues finalmente, ambos nos hemos quedado sin ti, nos has abandonado para irte a un lugar al que aún no podemos seguirte.  
Deduzco, por su semblante vacío y perdido, que la idea de continuar viviendo le parece tan poco atractiva como a mí.

Serena…

Hay tanto que no te dije, que cada palabra parece ahora volverse en mi contra.  
Cada minuto que pasé lejos de ti me hiere como una daga que se hunde un poco más al recordar las ocasiones en que te dejé sola por causa de los estudios o mi carrera, las noches que pasaste en vela esperándome para dormirte sin verme llegar, o las incontables citas que cancelé a última hora.

Mi prioridad debiste ser tú en todo momento.

Te fallé.

Debí estar contigo ésa noche.  
Es una maldita burla del destino que mientras luchaba por salvar la vida de un desconocido la tuya se perdía en otras manos inexpertas.

Y ya es muy tarde para rectificar, así como resulta inútil pedirle perdón a tu figura inerte.

Nuestra historia no fue del tipo "y vivieron felices por siempre", eso no existe.

Ni siquiera el amor más grande te exime de los tropiezos.

Juntos, amándonos, supimos levantarnos tras las caídas y rectificar el camino. Aprendí, crecí a tu lado, más de lo que llegué a admitir o pudieras imaginarte.  
Fui bendecido con tu amor, y lamento no haber sido capaz de demostrártelo como merecías.

Si no me ves derramar lágrimas, no es porque no sufra, es que el golpe ha sido tan fuerte, que me ha dejado apabullado, devastado.

No quiero decirte adiós, me niego a despedirme.

La promesa era "hasta que la muerte nos separe", y eso ha llegado demasiado pronto, dolorosamente pronto.  
Por eso prefiero pensar que estás dormida, que sueñas conmigo, y que mañana despertarás feliz, me sonreirás, y la vida volverá a tener sentido.

:

_"Duermes…_

_Los párpados cerrados ocultan a mis ojos el brillo de los tuyos._

_No más palabras pronunciadas por tus dulces labios._

_Duermes, y en tu calmo y frío lecho todo es silencio._

_Callado, te observo._

_No puedo tocarte._  
_No puedo abrazarte._  
_Pero…_

_¡Cuánto lo deseo!_

_¿Puedes oírme?_

_¿Puedes sentirme ahí junto a ti?_

_Espero que no veas la tristeza que empaña mi rostro._

_Que mi pena no interrumpa tu descanso._

_Duerme en paz, por fin._

_Por siempre._

_Duerme y espérame en la eternidad._

_Mientras tanto, acompáñame en mis sueños._

_Quédate en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos._

_Conservaré tu amor intacto,_

_Llévate el mío._

_No te has ido… Vives en mí"._

__

:

:

* * *

Mis amigas Mamochas, como ven, a nuestro amado Darien aquí le toca sufrir.  
¿Quién lo consuela?

En el siguiente capítulo (que podrán leer en unos días) aparecerán otros personajes, quienes también tienen lugar en mi corazón de condominio.  
Éste DxSxH me asalta hasta en sueños... Mis tres galanes juntos :3

En fin... Nos leemos pronto.

Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Un temblor imperceptible a los ojos de los demás lo recorrió al colocar una última rosa roja sobre el sepulcro de su amada.  
El observar los pétalos carmesí le hizo pensar que, tal como ésa flor se marchitaría con el paso de los días, sin Serena, quizá su tristeza y la soledad tendrían el mismo efecto sobre su ser.  
Darien se mantuvo firme ante la tumba de su esposa, a pesar de sentirse destrozado por dentro.  
Para un sufrimiento como el suyo no había consuelo, no lograba imaginar más alegría en su futuro que la que le traería el final de su existencia.  
¿Cómo iba a soportar despertar cada día sin sentirla junto a él?  
¿Qué sentido tendría volver a su hogar tras cada jornada, si ella no estaría ahí para recibirlo con una sonrisa?  
¿Dónde encontraría la fuerza para continuar, si con ella se habían ido su voluntad y esperanza?  
No tenía respuesta a tales incógnitas.  
La sensación de estar perdido, atrapado en un laberinto sin salida, era, irónicamente, la única certeza en ése momento.

**… … … **

A la mañana siguiente, al contemplar el otro lado de la cama vacío, una súbita angustia lo obligó a cerrar los ojos al instante.  
Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de una pesadilla.  
Dejó pasar los segundos.

En aquél silencio, su agitada respiración, a la par del latido de su corazón, llegaban a él como un estruendoso grito, recordándole que seguía vivo.

Dolorosamente vivo.

Sin embrago, tenía que seguir adelante, se lo debía a Serena, a sí mismo.  
En éste preciso momento no sabía cómo lo conseguiría, pero, llegar a esa conclusión era un inicio.

Cuando finalmente se levantó de la cama, ya su sentido común había tomado las riendas.

Se preparó para ir al hospital.  
El mundo a su alrededor no se detenía sólo porque su paraíso particular hubiera desaparecido.  
Su trabajo sería, a partir de ahora, su refugio.  
Se apresuró a salir de casa.

Difícilmente podría seguir llamándole hogar si su amada no se encontraba ahí.

Cada rincón, cada detalle, estaba impregnado de ella.  
Los recuerdos felices no eran ya sino fantasmas que lo acechaban y atormentaban.

Así, al no tener otro motivo, Darien convirtió a su profesión en la razón de su existir, volcó su tiempo y energías en ella, tratando de escapar de un pasado que lo lastimaba y de un futuro vacío en el que no quería pensar.

Absorto en su rutina, los días pasaron uno tras otro sin mayor importancia para él.

Con indiferencia, vio las semanas convertirse en meses, y por propia decisión, perdió la noción de todo aquello que fuera ajeno a ése nuevo mundo inocuo que había creado, aunque eso significara alejarse de su círculo de amistades, y excluir de su memoria incluso el recuerdo de aquél amor perdido.  
Como un acto de supervivencia, sus sentimientos y su pena quedaron enterrados, al igual que su esposa. Porque hasta pronunciar su nombre dolía, quemaba como las llamas del mismo infierno.  
En el infierno, ahí se sentía Darien cada vez que alguien le daba el pésame y le decía palabras de consuelo, que por bien intencionadas que fueran, jamás lograban su cometido. En cada ocasión en la que algún amigo en común le contaba alguna anécdota de la maravillosa mujer que había sido Serena, y luego terminaba al borde del llanto diciendo que "lamentaba su pérdida".  
Había escuchado eso tantas veces que a estas alturas le parecía tan común como un "buen día".  
Él sabía la magnitud de su dolor y su pérdida.  
Sólo él conocía realmente a su esposa, quien, sí, era maravillosa, no perfecta, como su muerte parecía hacerla ver a los ojos de los demás.  
Si bien no era el único que sufría con su ausencia, sólo él volvía a casa y se encontraba con un lecho vacío cada noche.  
Nadie más sabía lo que era extrañar la calidez de sus besos, la ternura de sus caricias ni la pasión de su entrega, ni necesitaba de su compañía, sus abrazos y de sus sonrisas casi tanto como respirar.  
Parte de él había muerto con ella, la mejor, a decir verdad.  
Y eso nadie más podía verlo o quería admitirlo.

**… … …**

Como de costumbre, Darien prolongó lo más posible su jornada en el hospital.

Solía trabajar hasta el punto del agotamiento, una táctica que resultaba efectiva para acabar el día prácticamente con la mente en blanco, y por ende, sin pensar en aquello que lo entristecía.  
Pero ésa noche el cansancio no sería su aliado.  
En el instante en que cruzó la puerta del departamento, lo supo.  
Hoy no podría evadir sus fantasmas.  
Ante el aniversario luctuoso de su esposa, cualquier intento de aparentar indiferencia era inútil.

No podía ignorar, por mucho que se esforzara, que llevaba trescientos sesenta y cinco días sin gozar de su presencia, sin iniciar sus mañanas con sus besos, sin tomar juntos el primer café.

Doce largos meses sin estrecharla entre sus brazos al dormir.

Cincuenta y dos tortuosas semanas sin contemplar su angelical belleza durante las noches de insomnio.  
En resumen, llevaba un año en franca y cruda agonía.

Tendría que haber visitado su tumba.

Era el pensamiento culpable que lo asaltaba, y el cual esperaba borrar con whisky, vino, tequila… o lo que fuera que encontrara en el minibar.  
Con determinación, tomó una de las botellas sin siquiera mirar la etiqueta, pero, antes de darle el primer trago escuchó el sonar del timbre.

Maldijo entre dientes.

Quien quiera que fuera, había elegido una pésima ocasión para visitarlo, y estaba más que dispuesto a hacérselo notar.

Cuando vio quien estaba tras la puerta, el desconcierto lo hizo olvidar su enfado, al menos cinco segundos.  
¿Seiya Kou?... ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

- _¿Vienes a confirmar que sigo con vida, o con la esperanza de hallarme muerto?__  
_Le espetó Chiba a Kou.

_- Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Aunque, puedo dar fe de que tu sentido del humor apesta como un cadáver podrido._  
Seiya entró, sin esperar a que le cediera el paso, ignorando por completo el sarcasmo implícito en la pregunta.

_- Oye, puedo acusarte de allanamiento de morada, ¿sabes?_

_- Bien, demándame. Pero antes, invítame un trago. Una copa de vino no se le niega a nadie._

Mientras decía esto, Seiya se dirigía al minibar al fondo de la sala.  
Para cuando Darien llegó a su lado, tras cerrar la puerta, él ya había tomado una botella de vino tinto de reserva y se servía en una fina copa de cristal cortado.

_- ¡Siéntete como en tu casa!  
_Exclamó con mal disimulado disgusto.

_-Gracias, qué amable de tu parte._

Como era habitual en ellos, la cordialidad rayaba en lo agreste, así que Darien se enfocó en poner fin lo más rápido posible a la poco grata visita.

_- ¿Me dirás de una buena vez qué haces aquí?_

_- Vine por Bombón._

Fue la simple respuesta.

Como si ésas tres breves palabras pudieran despejar cualquier duda.

El joven médico se limitó a guardar silencio, dedicándole a su visitante una mirada cansina, considerando mentalmente las opciones: Rebatir su falta de lógica, o callarlo de un puñetazo.

El que mencionara a Serena como si nada hubiera pasado le resultaba en verdad exasperante, y como si no tuviera ya suficiente, multiplicaba su dolor infinitamente.  
¿Sería ésa su intención, su venganza encubierta?

_- ¿Cuándo dejarás de hablar de ella como si estuviese viva?  
_Soltó, sin más.

Seiya dio otro sorbo a su copa, y con parsimonia, colocó la delicada pieza de cristal sobre la barra de madera oscura, y lo miró a su vez, con seriedad y un atisbo de reproche.

_- ¿Y cuándo dejarás tú de pretender que no te afecta su ausencia?_

Darien apretó la mandíbula, tratando de hallar paciencia en medio de una situación que se le antojaba absurda.

_- Un duelo dramático y lacrimógeno no cambiará nada, no la regresará a mi lado._

_- Te aseguro que tu indiferencia, por muy bien __ensayada que esté, tampoco hará que te sea menos doloroso._

¡Esto sí que era el colmo!, pensó Darien con fastidio.

_- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti lo que pueda o no sentir? _

La barra del bar los separaba, pero eso no le impediría ponerle las manos encima si insistía.  
Ya visiblemente molesto, Darien continuó.

_- ¿Acaso te importó cuando trataste de conquistarla? _

_- Vaya, ni siquiera eres capaz de pronunciar su nombre. _

Señaló Kou, guardando para sí un "¿Tanto te duele?", pues no hacía falta una respuesta.

_- Si eso es lo único que captas de lo que acabo de decir, entonces tienes un serio problema de atención. _

Le dijo con burla en su voz, y prosiguió.

_- Ya que has sacado el tema, dime, ¿cómo has lidiado tú con su pérdida?... Claro que, no hay punto de comparación, ya que nunca fue tuya._

_- Touché._

Seiya se sirvió otra copa y la bebió de un solo trago.

Si Darien quería pelea, la encontraría, aunque no fuera ésa la razón por la que estaba ahí, en primer lugar, había sido ingenuo de su parte esperar algo diferente, dadas las circunstancias.

Como si se tratase de una pelea de box, el timbre cumple la función de la campana entre cada round, y los hombres dejan de lanzarse golpes verbales por un instante.

Darien, sintiendo invadida su privacidad por segunda vez en una noche crítica, se dirige a abrir, no de buena gana.

Su incomodidad se incrementa estratosféricamente al ver de quien se trata.

Si había alguien que conseguía exasperarlo con la misma, o incluso mayor facilidad que su primer visitante, ese era sin duda Haruka Tenoh.

_- ¿Acaso hoy es el día oficial de "Molestemos a Chiba", o algo así, y no me he enterado?  
_Farfulló sin preámbulos.

_- Tu cordialidad resulta abrumadora, como de costumbre. Pero ésta no es una visita social.  
_  
_- Será mejor que cierre la puerta con llave, antes que alguien más aparezca. Ésta noche ya superó su cuota de sorpresas desagradables, y no estoy de humor para…_

Chiba para en seco su queja al notar que Tenoh sostiene algo contra su pecho.

Y nuevamente se sintió culpable, pues ni siquiera había percatado de que la mascota de su esposa no estaba en casa, hasta ahora.

Luna lo miró, con lo que él interpretó como la expresión felina del reproche, y se acurrucó, ronroneando complacida entre los brazos del abogado.

_"Traidora".  
_Pensó Darien, pero no podía reclamar nada, ya que incluso él reconocía que últimamente no era una buena compañía para ningún ser vivo.

_- Ciertamente, no esperaba una calurosa bienvenida, y si así lo prefieres, puedo volver a casa con Luna ahora mismo._

Expresó Haruka, ante el silencio reinante, y el comentario sacó a Darien de su estupor.  
Se hizo a un lado y le permitió la entrada.

_- ¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana para demandarme por allanamiento? Algo me dice que mi gesto amable de hoy me costará más que soportar tu mal humor._

Intervino Seiya al ver al recién llegado.

Esto podría ser una fiesta o una escena de crimen.

En definitiva, Darien se inclinaba más por lo segundo.


End file.
